


Angels: A Promptis Story

by Satsu_chan



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Eventual Smut, Explicit Consent, Gay Sex, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, M/M, Past Abuse, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-27 20:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15032447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satsu_chan/pseuds/Satsu_chan
Summary: [Content warning: Self-harm, suicide, brief mention of past non-con]Prompto Argentum has been losing a battle with himself for many years, and has never let anyone in- not even his best friend, King Noctis Lucis Caelum. He fears that his friend will find out who he really is, but can he stand up in the face of fear?Or will he succumb to it?**Contains spoilers for Episode Prompto**





	1. Chapter 1

Tears ran down my face as I brought the glimmering blade up to my wrist.  
_Do it._  
I am.  
_No, deeper._  
But that could kill me!  
_Oh, we both know that._  
Apparently my darkness wants to torment me beyond belief tonight...  
_Oh, and by the way..._  
_He doesn't want you._  
***Slice** *****  
_He doesn't need you._  
***Slice***  
_He doesn't love you, that's for sure. How could anyone?_  
The blood was dripping down my arm now, and I knew where to go next. I pointed the blade so it in a different direction.  
"Down the road... Not across the street..." I whispered.  
_He will NEVER love you._  
I looked up and saw the night sky begin to fade from black to blue. Shit, I don't have much time.  
_You know you want to._  
I know.  
_You know none of them will care._  
I know!  
_Look at the bars and letters that have stained your skin all your life._  
...  
_Better to end it now than risk them all finding out the truth, hmm? And what would HE think of you then?_  
I took a bigger, sharper knife, just to make sure it went deep enough.  
"Goodbye, guys. Tell..." I could barely contain my sobbing. "Tell His Majesty... That... I loved him..."  
I stabbed the blade into my skin and waited for death to envelop me.  
——————————————————

"Prompto? Why are you out here...?"  
Did I do it?  
Am I... Dead?  
"Prompto. Wake up, please. You're starting to worry me."  
No, don't be worried, my friend. I'm in a better place now, I promise you.  
Wait. No. The warmth. It's getting hotter.  
Am I going... To hell?  
It's so bright.  
I must open my new eyes.  
And I saw him.


	2. Lying to Beauty

"Prompto!"  
The King's face was stained with worry. His eyes were lowered and his mouth a frown, which wasn't a good look on his ever beautiful face.  
"Noct...?" I whispered.  
"What are you doing out here already? Were you out here all night?"  
"Yeah. Yeah, I sure was. Someone's gotta hunt those daemons, right, Your Majesty?"  
I had to lie. It hurt like hell to do it, to such a gorgeous face, but the alternative was worse.  
"Just be careful, okay? Fighting on your own is a lot harder than it seems. You gotta watch everywhere."  
I rolled my eyes. "Battle lectures? What are you, Gladio?"  
Surprisingly, we both laughed, as Ignis greeted us.  
"Good morning, Your Highness, how are-" He cut off his sentence and stared at me. "Prompto Argentum!"  
"Am I in trouble?"  
"Not at all, however, you do look like a mess. Are you alright?"  
"I'm fine, Iggy."  
"Are you sure?"  
"I'm fine, Ignis."  
"Very well. But Prompto, please do have some coffee. You look exhausted."  
I will admit, I had never seen this side of Ignis before. Well, not towards me. I always thought he didn't really care about anyone except Noct, and that's because it's his job. But apparently I was wrong. Iggy did have a heart. As I sipped my coffee, I heard Noct talking, and saw him on his phone. I wasn't sure why, but when he hung up, he opened up.  
"I gotta go," he said.  
"Where to, Your Highness?"  
"That was Lunafreya on the phone. I gotta meet her in Lestallum, don't know why. Something about her being sorry for something? Man, I dunno."  
"She say what for?" Gladiolus asked.  
"Nope."  
"Odd," I chimed in.  
"Well, let us depart. Lestallum cannot come to us," stated Ignis, as we got into the Regalia.

The drive was overly quiet, and I could tell Noct was worrying about whatever it was that had Luna call him. I didn't want to mention it, though. Knowing my useless self, I'd only end up making things worse.


	3. Outburst

"Noct, I do believe we have arrived."  
I looked behind me to see if he was awake, and to everyone's surprise, he was.   
"Ah, thanks, Iggy. I'll go find Luna, she said she'd be somewhere in this town. Lestallum's smaller than it looks."  
Gladio grunted. "You got that right."  
Noct turned to look at me after getting out of the car. "Hey Prompto, you okay, bro?"  
Oh... Um...   
_Don't tell him. You'll only lose him._  
No, I won't. Noct's not like that.  
_Yet._  
"Buddy?"  
"Oh! Uh, yeah, I'm fine," I lied. I had no other choice.   
He raised his eyebrows at me. "We'll talk about this later. I gotta go."  
Ignis nodded and said, "Be safe, Your Highness."

When Noctis was finally out of sight, Gladio grabbed me and looked at me as if he wanted blood.   
"What the hell's wrong with you?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"You've been quiet all damn day. The least you could do is try to talk. God, it's like you're not even aware of us."  
I got up to try and get out of the car, but he grabbed my arm, and the sleeve of my jacket slid up...  
"Oh, what's this?"  
Fuck.  
"Shoulda known. Who do you think you are, Prompto? Wait, I'll answer it for you- goddamn pathetic. How do you expect to protect Noct if you can't even stop yourself from doing this? Does he even know? At least when you finally _do_ end up killing yourself, we can replace you with someone who can actually do their fucking job. Worthless."  
I started to cry.  
_He's not wrong, and you can't deny that._  
Shut up!  
"Gladiolus!" Ignis roared. "He can feel however he feels, it is not as if he can help it. I don't know what he did that has you so angry, but he has every right to be here. You, however, have no right to speak to him like that!"  
"Like I give a shit about him. He can die, for all I care. Oh, wait. He fails, even at dying. I wonder what Noct would say if he found out..."  
"Gladio. Aren't you forgetting that we are all supposed to protect and support each other? We are brothers in arms. There is only one of each of us, and once one of us is lost, that's it. There _are_ no replacements. I wonder what Noctis would think of this inexcusable behaviour of yours, Gladiolus."  
Gladio looked at me like he wouldn't hesitate to kill me. "He ain't no brother of mine." The entire car shook as he slammed the door and walked off. I didn't know what to do except cry.  
"Prompto, I regret witnessing that. I'm not sure how he learned to act like that. It most certainly wasn't taught to him by his father. But I must go after him and keep him in line. You know he'll attack anyone when he's angry."   
I couldn't look at Ignis. "No, no. It's fine. Go do what you have to do. You always..." I started to sob mid-sentence. "You always did care about every one of us."  
He smiled at me. "Well, I do try- Oh, back already, Your Highness?"  
I turned around to see my best friend, and couldn't help but smile.  
"Yeah, sure am. Where's Gladio?"  
"Oh. He went for a walk. But might I suggest we split up for a day or two? He seems to be quite angry at Prompto, and I do not wish to see Prompto being abused any more than he already has been today."  
Noct looked confused, but agreed. "What are you gonna do, though, Iggy?"  
"We shall run some errands around the town, and I'm sure Iris would be more than happy to help me in teaching him some respect. You just keep safe, and make sure to let me know where you are. And don't put yourselves in danger. The night is only a few hours away."  
The two exchanged whispers before parting ways, and my best friend got into the driver's seat.

"Can I vent for a bit, Prompto?"  
"Of course. No need to ask for it."  
"...Luna and I... Are no longer together."  
I was more than shocked. "Wait, _what?!_ "  
"Yeah. Turns out she was all, _Noct, I was just so lonely without you_ , and cheated on me."  
"That can't be true!"  
"It is. But get this: she doesn't even remember his name!"  
I was dumbfounded. Lunafreya, cheating? Who would have thought?  
"Noct, bro... I'm so sorry."  
He smiled reassuringly. "Don't be. I think it's for the best."  
"If you say so. Hey, where are we even going?"  
"Galdin. The ocean's beautiful, thought you might like to get some shots."  
"But we can go wherever you want."  
"Yeah, and I want to go somewhere that'll make you happy. Deny it all you want, but I know you're down."  
"I'm fine," I lied, as we finally arrived at Galdin Quay.


	4. The Past Returns

_****WARNING: Mentions of past non-con ahead. Please skip this chapter if you do not wish to see it**** _

 

It was peaceful, sitting on the pier with Noct as he reeled in fish of all shapes and sizes. But suddenly, his head jerked up, as if a switch was flipped.  
"Hey Prompto."  
I looked away from the ocean. "Yeah? What's up?"  
"Sunset's beautiful. But it won't be here forever. Let's get a shot of us in this lovely scenery."  
He... Wanted to be in a picture with me?  
"Oh, uh. Sure."  
I set the camera up and got in the photo before the timer went off, looking into the camera. The five second warning went off, and he looked at me. I wondered what he was doing, but before I could ask...  
His lips collided with mine.

He pulled back, seemingly surprised at himself.  
"Prompto, I'm sorry, I don't know why I did that."  
"It's... It's okay, Noct," I replied, blushing as I checked the camera to see if it took a photo.  
"Oh. It took a photo of that kiss."  
Noct blushed and smiled sheepishly.  
"Well, at least I have proof of my first kiss."  
That was his first?!  
"First? Why'd you give it to me?"  
"Because," he mumbled. "I always wanted to. How about you? Was it your first?"

Now _you remember, don't you? What_ he _did?_  
I don't want to.  
_Oh, but you can't escape it. You stupid boy._  
Stop. Please.  
_You should have been more careful. Maybe if you'd screamed a little louder... But who are we_ kidding? _Nobody was there to save you. You should have just let him kill you._  
Maybe... Maybe I should have...

I can't stop the tears from falling down my face. "No," I whisper. "It wasn't."  
Noct raised a hand to my face to wipe away the tears. "Prompto, what happened? Was it something I said? Or did...?"  
"No! It's not your fault, it could never be. It's mine," I sobbed.  
"What happened?"  
"Remember that creepy guy we met, said his name was Ardyn?"  
Noct looks at me. "Yeah?"  
"Well... I knew him back in high school. We kinda... Had a thing."  
"A thing?"  
"Well, a relationship. Even though he's like ten years older than us. I thought I loved him. It was great, until I started staying the night. The first time we did... it... Everything was fine. Normal. But after the first time, it got bad. So bad. He would never ask, he would just do. I would be trying to sleep, or I'd wake up, and find his hand down my pants. It would happen all the time. Then one night I got sick of it. I said no so many times, but he just wasn't having it, he was so rough that my head hit the wall. He made me wear a collar and leash, and choked me so hard that I couldn't breathe... It happened.. it happened so many times. He never asked if I wanted to have sex, he just started regardless. But I thought that maybe he just didn't hear me protesting, so I left it alone..." I cried uncontrollably.  
"My god, Prompto. Why didn't you tell us? Why didn't you tell _me_?! I'm your best friend!"  
"I'm sorry, Noct... I didn't wanna lose you..."  
"Prompto, be honest. Did he actually, you know, _rape_ you?"  
I couldn't look at him, but the tears wouldn't stop. "Yes..."  
Now even Noctis was crying. "I'm sorry, I should have known. I should have protected you." He holds me so tightly, as if letting go would kill him.  
"Hey, Noct? Where do you wanna sleep?"  
"Let's go to the hotel. We have some other things that need doing too, like eating."  
"Mmm, food!" I agree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so sorry about the theme of this chapter, I just had some things I needed to let out. Forgive me.


	5. Imperfect Timing

"This is delicious!"  
I looked at Noct, trying to forget the conversation that had just passed. "I know, right? No match for Iggy's cooking, though."  
"Oh, of course. Nothing could ever come close. Speaking of Iggy, I hope he's doing okay. I hope Gladio isn't giving him too much trouble."  
"Yeah..."   
_What if Ignis told him?_  
"Prompto? You okay?"  
"Oh, uh. Yeah. I'm fine," I lied, grinning.  
"I was going to say it's getting late. We should consider getting a room. We're already here anyway."  
"Noct, can we afford this? This is Galdin Quay! Staying here is so expensive!"  
"Of course we can afford it. I _am_ royalty. Come on."

_______________________________________

I looked at my reflection in the mirror as I dried myself off, my arm stinging from the hot water on the somewhat fresh wounds.

Another failure.

 _Hey. Noctis knows about_ him _now. You can't honestly believe he'll still want you. You're disgusting. Broken. Contaminated._

I couldn't shake that thought.   
Contaminated...

A small blade found its way into my hand once more, and I let out an angry scream as I stabbed the veins in my wrist.   
Or, I would have. But instead of feeling searing pain, I felt the struggle of a blade pinned against another like it.

"Prompto!"  
His face was stained with tears. With pain, pain that I had caused him.

"Noct... I can explain..." I whispered as I collapsed into his arms. 


	6. Make Me Yours

I sat on the bed where Noct had put me, drifting in and out of consciousness while he panicked, trying to find a potion to heal me with.   
"Fucking hell, not now!" He screamed.  
I tried my best to speak. "Wha? Wha's wrong, Noct?"  
He rushed over to me, looking me in the eyes. "You're gonna be okay, Prom. I swear it. You're going to be fine. I have to run to the little shop near the car park. We don't have any medicine. I'll be quick, I promise. Just... don't do anything else. Please."  
"Sure thing, Noct."  
I saw a brilliant flash of blue as he warped out of the room, falling asleep.

It only felt like seconds that I was asleep for, as I got rudely woken by a loud crashing. I opened my eyes and saw Noct on the ground.  
"Noct... you okay?"  
"Prompto! Yeah I just tripped. Listen, I'm gonna use this, and then you'll be fine. There's probably gonna be some serious scarring though. When you're back to your normal self though, we need to talk."

Need to talk?  
Oh. Right.  
That. 

He broke the potion against my bleeding arm, causing me to scream in pain before instantly feeling better.  "I'm... I'm okay, Noct."  
"Good. Now explain yourself."  
I couldn't even look him in the eye.   
"I... I don't know. I tried to do it a few days ago too. I just can't take it. I know I'm useless. I know I'm a burden. And I know I'm replaceable. I'm sick of remembering him, too. I'd rather di-"  
I was cut off by Noct's lips pressing against mine, making me melt, and rendering me putty in his hands. My eyes widened in shock as I kissed him back, unable to control the tears running down my face.

I want to tell him.  
No you don't.   
I do. I need to. I love him.  
He won't love you.   
Then why is he kissing me?  
You idiot. It's all an act.   
I don't care. I've kept it a secret for too long. He deserves to know.   
And you deserve to suffer.   
Maybe. But I need to do this.   
But-  
It's time. 

Noctis broke the kiss, a look of shame on his face.  
"Prompto, I... I shouldn't have done that. Not without asking. I'm so fucking stupid. I'm no friend-"  
"Noctis," I said, leaving him silent at the shock of me using his full first name. "I, uh. Well, I..."  
"Just spit it out already," he said, smirking.  
"I'm in love with you, Noct. I have been for a while now. I understand if you don't feel the same, though. I'm only me- oh Six, you're crying. I'm so sorry."  
"Prompto, you have no idea how long I've felt the same. I'm crying tears of joy. But please, Prompto. Just let me protect you. You'll be safe with me."  
"I know," I whispered, as we kissed again, my body reacting in ways I was ashamed to acknowledge as Noct pushed me onto my back.  
Unfortunately, his phone rang at that moment.   
"Hey Iggy, what's up? Oh. We should come back to Lestallum? Well, I don't think we'd make it today, unless we want to get killed by daemons. Tomorrow? Sure. Yes, Prompto is well. I don't know what Gladio said to him, but he's fine. See you tomorrow, Iggy."   
"We have to go back?" I asked anxiously.  
"Yeah. But we have all night to be together, just us. So what do you say? Wanna remember tonight?" Hiseyes changed from innocent to hungry, and that alone was enough to send a wave of pleasure through me.  
"Yes, Noct. Please."  
"Please what, Prompto?" He asked, a dominant side of him taking over. Six, it was already almost too much.   
"Please... fuck me. Make me yours."  
"As you wish," he said, his crotch grinding against my already hard length while he kissed me so passionately, so rough.  
I couldn't help but let out a moan, which seemed to fuel Noct's hunger. "Hold on. I have something I wanna dress you up in."  
"Oh?"  
"But first, I'm gonna need to strip you."

He wasted no time, kissing me while tearing my shirt off, his hands running down my chest. Every second was agony as he made his way down to my pants, taking them off so goddamn slowly that I almost hated him for it. I went to touch myself, but he stopped me.  
"Now, Prompto. Don't you want to be rewarded?"  
"Yes, oh god yes."  
"Then wait. Be a good boy," he said, gripping my cock.  
"Yeah... Yes, Noct," I moaned, aching for more.   
He tore my pants off, and held a pair of red fabric handcuffs above my head.  
Oh, gods yes.  
He bound my hands behind my back, and the arousal from it almost became too much as I moaned loudly  
"Oh, aren't you a slut?"

Slut.  
How could such a bad word be so fucking good? 

"Y-yes..."  
He lifts my head up as a see him stroke himself.   
"Prompto."  
"Yes?"  
He looks at me, demanding. "Suck."  
I obeyed, taking him as far as I could, getting harder from his moans. "Oh yeah, Prom. Good slut."  
I licked from the base to the tip, gently grazing him with my teeth, taking him all the way into my throat, moaning into him. He let a small scream out and pulled my hair, making me look up at him.  
"I think that's enough playing now, don't you, my slut? Time for business," he purred, pushing me onto my stomach.  
"I'm going to release your hands on one condition."  
"Yes, Noct?"  
He laughed in a tone so low and sexy it should be illegal. "That you touch yourself while I slam my dick into you."  
I could barely find the words, but somehow he got the hint that I agreed.

He thrust into me so hard that I saw stars, and almost came from that alone. But I knew he would never let me live it down if I didn't obey his orders, so I timed my touches to the rhythm of his thrusts, and screamed in pleasure.   
"Noct..." I moaned, my breathing getting heavier.  
"That's right, Prompto. Say my fucking name. Scream it."

Whoever said Noctis didn't know how to be in charge has clearly never had sex with him.

His movements began to speed up, and with them, so did my own hands. I couldn't control myself as I felt the intense pleasure building up, begging for more and more and...  
"Noctis!" I screamed as I came, sweat dripping down from every limb of me, collapsing onto my back in an overwhelmed state. Noct kissed me as we lay there, naked, exhausted, and in love.


End file.
